Harry Who
by VINcredable
Summary: Harry is dieing, to save himself he uses an ability that has passed to him through his mothers side of the family, an ability that will lead him into a whole new life, a life filed with monsters, aliens, other worlds, and running, lots and lots of running


**Ok, just to make a few things clear. Many things in Deathley Hallows annoyed me so i'm changing a few things.**

**Tonks is alive at the end and Dobby never died.**

**The Doctor is played by David Tennant**

* * *

**Harry Who**

**Chapter One : Goodbye**

The Doctor closed the doors of the Tardis before turning and walking back towards the control console, as he did he let out an audible sigh. Ever since he had to leave Donna behind he'd been traveling alone but it just wasn't the same. The Doctor leaned back against a wall opposite the control console and thought about where he wanted to go next but nothing came to mind. He was about to step forward to set the controls to random he felt something, a warm humming sound coming from his right pocket, with a look of confusion on his face he reached into the pocket and pulled out the only thing he kept there, his psychic paper. He flipped it open and watched as handwritten words appeared on the paper.

'_Your life is about to change'_

Following this line was a set of coordinates along with a time and date.

"… Ooookay…" the Doctor muttered as he pocketed the paper and approached the controls and started inputting the coordinates and timeframe. He hit the ignition and the center pillar of the Tardis glowed as the ship flew through the time vortex towards it's destination, within a few minutes the ship landed and the Doctor walked towards the door after putting on his coat. Stepping out he saw that he had landed in shadow of a medieval looking castle in the middle of night.

"Ok… let see what we have here…" He said as he locked the door to the Tardis and made his way to the front entrance of the castle with his coat bellowing out behind him.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the Hospital Wing holding his stomach in pain, Madam Pomfrey had confirmed what Dumbledoor had already told him. It had only been an hour since the final battle, an hour since Voldemort had been defeated the last time, his Horcrux's were gone, every last one of them, he thought after Tom was finally gone he could have a normal life, but it wasn't to be, when Voldemort hit him with the Avada Kedavera curse in the forest he had spoken to Dumbledoor in the space between life and death, there he was told about what was about to happen. Harry was dieing as confirmed by Madam Pomfrey whom Harry had just left crying in her office. Now all that was left was to say goodbye, because one way or another, he wasn't going to be around much longer.

Harry staggered up the stairs towards the Griffindoor common room where he had left Hermione and Ron. Reaching the portrait of the Fat lady he spoke.

"Sorry, I don't know the password, can you let me in please?" Harry asked politely

"Of course Mr Potter" she said as she swung open.

Harry walked in and smiled at what she saw, Ron and Hermione asleep and snuggled up together on the sofa in front of the fire. As he looked at them he just didn't have the heart to wake them. With a smile on his face Harry turned back around and walked out of the common room not noticing as Hermione 's eyes fluttered open.

"… Harry?" Hermione muttered sleepily

Harry checked the Marauders map to find Ginny, he quickly found her in the Astronomy tower with Neville, as he did his heart skipped a beat, they were kissing. Strangely he wasn't angry, it was silly to think that she would really wait for him, for months she didn't know where he was or even if he was alive, but seeing her there kissing Neville still upset him, he turned around and silently slipped away not wanting to disturb them, he reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly wiped away a few tears, as he did he noticed a soft glow coming from his hand, he moved his hand away from his face and stared at it for a moment as it glowed a misty golden color.

"It's started… I don't have long left…" Harry muttered before hurrying down the corridor. Never noticing Professor Flitwick watching from nearby, he didn't like the way Harry had spoken.

Harry made his way towards the Headmistresses office, he stopped in front of the phoenix gargoyle guarding the entrance and smiled.

"Lemon Drops…" Harry said, immediately the statue spun and revealed a spiraling staircase leading up to the office, Harry moved up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a short reply

Harry walked in and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at the desk writing letters. She looked up and saw Harry enter the room and let a small smile slip before straightening her face.

"Good evening Mr Potter, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was just hoping I could have a word with you Professor" Harry answered

"… Very well… but make it quick Mr Potter, I have letters to write… to the families of the students we lost…" she said mournfully.

Harry felt guilt weigh down on him for a moment before he shook it off.

"I understand Professor, I won't take up much of your time… I just…. I just wanted to say thank you…" Harry said quickly confusing her.

"Thank you?… for what?" she asked.

"… for watching out for me all these years… I never really had a proper mole model at the Dursley's… and when I came to Hogwarts you became my role model… you became the person I respect more than anyone else…" Harry revealed.

Professor McGonagall sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face, shocked at what Harry was saying..

"… out of everybody else I've met these past seven years, Hagrid, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus hell even Professor Dumbledoor… you are the one person I respect the most… so, thank you Minerva McGonagall… really, from the bottom of my heart… thank you" Harry said with sincerity before turning around and walking back towards the door, as he did McGonagall was surprised to find she was crying at Harry's words, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Harry was suddenly hit by a coughing fit. She waited for a moment until he was finished.

"That's a nasty cough Harry, you may want to have Poppy take a look at you" she called to him.

"Yeah, thanks… I'll look into that…" Harry said before disappearing through the door.

McGonagall turned her attention back to her letters, but something about the way Harry had spoken to her had rubbed her the wrong way, like there was something she was missing. A few minutes later she finished writing the letter to Colin Creevey's parents and laid down her quill. She thought about what Harry had said to her and stood up, intending to go to the Hopital Wing hoping Harry had taken her advice and gone there. Professor McGonagall reached the door and froze, on the floor in front of the door were a few red droplets of blood, at that point she remembered the coughing fit Harry had before he left the office… and that's when it hit her… why the way he had spoken had felt wrong… the way he spoke, it sounded like he was saying goodbye. Minerva pulled the door open hard and hurried down the stairway to the hallway below and then rushed down the hallway with speed beyond her years.

* * *

The Doctor walked down a corridor in the castle, when he walked through the entrance doors his face split into a massive grin, he immediately saw Tapestries showing a crest, a lion, eagle, badger and snake surrounding a large 'H'. at that poin the knew where he was.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry… fantastic…" he said with his grin widening, he'd always wanted to come here, his grin faltered when he saw something. Bodies, rooms filled with bodies, several of them surrounded by grieving families. That's when he realized something. The date… it was the day of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"The day that the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated… and the day Harry Potter disappeared…" the Doctor muttered. "I… I should go… I should really… really go…" he said trying to convince himself to get back to the Tardis and leave as quickly as possible. This day is a fixed point in time and space, it must always happen the way it happens and nothing must change, just like Pompeii.

With his mind made up he turned around and quickly walked down the corridor with the intention to return to the Tardis, but it was not meant to be, he spotted somebody, a black haired boy stumbling down the corridor.

"ARGH…" the boy yelled in pain as he fell to the floor holding his stomach.

The Doctor rushed forward and kneeled down to the boy.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked the boy.

"I'm… I'm fine" the boy lied as he looked at the Doctor. The Doctor took a sharp intae of breath as he recognized the boy from photos, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher of Voldemort and the Hero who disappeared.

Before the Doctor could say anything Harry broke out into a coughing fit, after the first few coughs a small spatter of blood fell from his mouth and hit the ground.

The Time Lord side of the Doctor was screaming at him to run away, to not interfere in whatever was going to happen here tonight, but another side of him saw a Seventeen year old boy who was in trouble.

"No, you're not ok… let me help you I'm the Doctor…" The Doctor said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Psychic paper showing it to Harry.

"Doctor John Smith… please, let me help you"

Harry shook his head and pushed the paper away.

"… No…" Harry said weakly as he stood up and stumbled against the wall to regain his balance.

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?" The Doctor said in frustration

"Three reasons…" Harry said as he held his stomach "One: I know what's wrong with me…. Two: There's nothings you can do about it and Three: the 'ID' you just showed me was just a black piece of paper…" Harry said with finality before turning and walking away.

The Doctor was stunned and he couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances, he loved it when Humans saw through the Psychic paper, it meant they had a strong mind. The Doctor was about to shout for Harry to wait when Harry stopped and bent over coughing, after the first two coughs Harry let out a long wheeze at which point a golden mist seeped out of his mouth and disappeared before it hit the ground.

The Doctor stood there is shock as he watched the Golden mist flow out of Harry and disappear.

"What!!!" The Doctor said in shock as Harry disappeared behind a corner.

"… What!!!" The Doctor said again, louder this time. "… No… no it's impossible…" he said while shaking his head. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled the Psychic Paper out of his pocket again and opened it reading the same message he had received in the Tardis.

'_Your life is about to change'_

The Doctor looked back to the direction Harry and disappeared to. His eyes were wide, and his breaths came in quickly.

"Harry!!!" the Doctor yelled and he ran after him.

* * *

Harry walked into the room to find who he was looking for, the mother of his godson. Tonks sat crying beside the body of her husband. She got lucky in her fight with Bellatrix Lestrange, while Remus was hit with the killing curse she was hit with a strong stunner.

"Tonks… how you doing?" Harry said, not quite knowing what to say.

"H-Harry? I'm… I'm coping" Tonks said as she wiped her tears away.

"Tonks… I… I don't have much time so I'll just get to the point… I'm giving you a few things… presents for Teddy when he gets older…" Harry said as he took off the bag that had been hanging at his side for the past hour.

"W-Why can't you just give them to him yourself?" Tonks asked while trying to stop her sobs.

"It's a really long story Tonks, one I don't have the time to tell right now so please just listen, what's in this bag are for him ok?" Harry said as he passed her the bag and then quickly turned around and left the room. Tonks looked on in confusion before she opened the bag and looked inside, as she did her eyes widened, insides was Harry's shrunken Firebolt, Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map.

"Why would Harry give these away?" Tonks whispered before a feeling of foreboding filled her, these three objects were her most precious possessions why would he give them away?

* * *

Harry stumbled into the great hall, his vision dimming, his legs shaking, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He slowly made his way towards head of the hall, the same place Voldemort had died, it made sense that it should happen there.

"Harry!!!" somebody shouted behind him, Harry turned around and saw it, several people spilling into the great hall seemingly looking for him, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Tonks and right behind her the 'Doctor' who had tried to help him in the hall.

"You… you shouldn't be here!" Harry said weakly

"Harry… what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked in concern, the Fat Lady and said something about Harry not looking too good which made her and Ron come looking for him.

"Nothing…. You should go… go now…" Harry pleaded, he didn't whnt his loved ones to be here for this.

"Potter… Harry, you're bleeding… when you were in my office you coughed up blood, what's wrong with you?" Minerva said in concern. Everyone stood there waiting for an answer. Harry let out a sigh.

'_Looks like I'll have to explain'_

"You… you all know about the Horcrux's right?" Harry asked, everyone with the exception of the Doctor nodded.

"Horcrux's… objects in which Voldemort hid pieces of his soul… me, Ron and Hermione spent this last year hunting and destroying them… Riddle's Diary, Gaunt's Ring, Slythirin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaws Diadem and Voldemort's familiar Nagini… all destroyed…" Harry ticked them off his fingers. "But there's something I haven't told you… there was another Horcrux, a seventh…" Hermione looked horrified.

"Harry… no, that can't be… if… if we missed one then he can come back!!!" she almost screamed in horror.

"Hermione… it's gone too… the seventh Horcrux was destroyed earlier tonight…" Harry said with a smile.

"It was? Are you sure? What was it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"… Me…" Harry revealed.

"W-What?… What do you mean you?" Hermione asked with tears spilling from her eyes at the implications.

"Me Hermione… on that night over sixteen years ago when he failed to killed me… he accidentally turned me into a Horcrux… that's how I became a parseltongue… that Horcrux was destroyed when he hit me with the killing curse no less than two hours ago…"

There was a collective gasp from everyone when he revealed that he had once again survived the un-surviveable.

"So… you're not a Horcrux anymore? That's good right? That means he's really gone for good and we can…"

"ARRGGHH!!!" Harry screamed as a pain erupted in his stomach and he stumbled backwards against a wall, as he did the Doctor noticed a golden glow around his stomach and knew he was right, he knew what was happening to Harry, but it just wasn't possible.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and tried to move to help her old friend.

"STAY BACK!" Harry shouted at her stopping her in her tracks.

"… Harry, what's happening to you?" Tonks asked with tears in her eyes.

"… That night sixteen years ago… I should have died… nobody can survive the killing curse, it's just impossible… when I was turned into a Horcrux Tom actually saved my life, because that Horcrux is what protected me, it bound me to life… but now… now that the Horcrux is gone…" Harry hesitated to finished his sentence, but he had gotten the point across.

"No… no this can't be happening…" Hermione shook her head in denial.

"… I'm sorry Hermione… every part of my body is dying…"

Ginny let out a sob as Harry said those words, she turned to Neville who pulled her into a hug.

"Harry, there has to be something we can do!!!" Hermione said in anguish.

"There is… I'm doing it now…" Harry said weakly, at this point everyone was paying attention.

"Where I was hit with the second killing curse I went to a place… a space between life and death… Albus was there and he told me something… I have an ability, something passed down from my mothers side of the family… dormant for generations until it emerged in me… but it only has a 50-50 chance of actually working… and even if it does work it means I'm gonna change…" Harry said as he held up his right hand, everybody watched as a it emitted a golden glow.

"What is that? And what do you mean you're going to change?" Minerva asked

"It means exactly that… I'm going to change… my entire body… and when it's done I won't be me anymore… I'll still be Harry but I won't be… me… it's hard to explain…" Harry finished.

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing, despite just how impossible it seemed to be, it was still happening.

"… and before I go…"

"Don't say that!!!" Tonks said quickly, she didn't want to believe what was happening, she'd just lost her husband, she didn't want to lose Harry too.

"Before I go…" Harry continued "… I just wanted to say that all of you were brilliant… you really were…" Harry said with tears in his eyes as he stood up straight.

Harry slowly raised his hands in front of his face as they both started to glow the same golden color, after a few seconds his face started to give off the same glow. As he lowered his hands to his sides one thought echoed through his mind as tears fell from his eyes.

'… _I don't want to go yet…'_

Breathing heavily Harry tried to stop himself from having a panic attack as the glow around him intensified, he took one last glance at everyone around him, all of them in tears all but the Doctor he had met, he seemed to be stuck somewhere between denial and happiness and sadness all at once. With one last glance at his loved ones he spoke one last time.

"Goodbye…"

With that said, Harry exploded, he threw his head back and threw his hands out to his sides and an explosion of brilliant golden light poured out of his body, out of his face and shooting up towards the ceiling, out of his hands towards the walls, everybody watching took a step back and watched on, it was beautiful and horrifying at the same time. Every window in the great hall shattered, the whole building shook, pieces of the ancient wall broke away.

"W-What's happening!!!" Professor Flitwick shouted out as he fell to the ground.

The Doctor seemed to finally snap out of his state of shock when the golden light erupted from Harry and he answered the tiny professor's question.

"He's regenerating!!!" the Doctor admitted, more to himself than anyone else.

After almost thirty seconds it ended, the light stopped and there was a new person standing where Harry once was, his head snapped down and looked at the assembled people breathing heavily. He looked completely different, he looked older, early twenties at least, his face was more defined and sharp, his hair was brown, longer than it was before and fell around his face to his shoulders..

Harry looked down and smiled.

"HAH… legs! I've still got legs, brilliant!!! He said with a grin and he pulled up his right leg and kissed his knee.

"Let's see, arms, good, hands, fingers and a pair of thumbs too that's good…"Harry said as he checked his arms and then started touching his face.

"Two eyes, two ears, nose, mouth, hair…" he stopped when he touched his hair and looked shocked.

"Oh god… I'm a girl! I'm a girl!!! No way!!!" Harry said with a shocked voice.

"Ohh, new voice" he said as he felt his throat. "Hello, HELLO!!! hello" Harry said in different pitches, then he felt something in his throat.

"Ohh, Adams apple, I'm not a girl after all, just got long hair… thanks god for that… no offence but I wasn't looking forward to seeing what having a period would be like…" Harry said to Hermione who looked slightly insulted at his girl comment.

Everyone stood there flabbergasted, Harry was talking a mile a minute hardly stopping to breath.

"H-Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course it's me, you saw me, a minute ago I changed and now I need something… I need…. I need…" Harry stopped for a moment ready to say something, everybody braced themselves waiting to hear what he needed.

"I need… pumpkin juice" with that said Harry turned around and started to run to get some juice, he make it three steps before he trips over.

"Oof… hey!!!…" Harry said as he jumped back up

"I'm clumsy… no wait…" Harry spun around and pointed at Tonks "You're clumsy!!!" Harry shouted accusingly "AND… I know why… it's because you're a metamorph… you're always changing, hair, arms, legs, boobs, nose, tinys changes but they do make a difference, you see by changing those tiny changes you're shifting you're center of gravity ever so slightly and that makes you lose balance constantly, you never stay the same long enough for you to adjust to the change and get your balance back, that's why I'm clumsy at the moment, cos I changed too… by the way how do I look?!" Harry blurted out everything as quickly as possible, Tonks stood there sputtering.

"O-O-Ok I guess… Harry is that really you?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, it's really me, how many times are you people gonna ask that question? Now… am I… blond?" Harry asked carefully.

"N-No… brown…" Tonks answered.

"Aww… I wanted to be blond… oh well I guess brown will do AHH!!!" Harry suddenly screamed causing everybody to jump back again.

Harry felt his own chest with wide eyes

"No way… no… WAY!!!" Harry said with a grin. As he placed two fingers against his neck.

"Four… fours beats… two pulses… I have two hearts… two hearts beating in my chest" Harry said in wonder.

"Ok… now I really need a drink!" Harry said as he once again turned around and walked away, this time without tripping and leaving everybody watching him go.

"… He's mad… he's gone mad, completely bonkers…" Ron blurted out as they started to follow him. The Doctor meanwhile was grinning like an idiot.

"Fantastic… absolutely fantastic!!!"

Harry reached the painting of the fruit bowl and quickly tickled the pear, he waltzed into the kitchen and called out.

"Dobby!"

With a pop a familiar house elf appeared in front of him

"Can I help you sir?"

"Pumpkin juice Dobby, I need pumpkin juice, pumpkin juice is awesome…" Harry said with a grin. A few moments later Harry had a cup of pumpkin juice in his hand and was pouring it into his mouth, Hermione, Ron and the others entered the kitchen just in time to see Harry spit a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over Dobby.

"Pumpkin juice is crap" Harry deadpanned

"B-But… Harry you loved pumpkin juice before…" Ginny said hesitantly

"New mouth new rules" Harry answered quickly

"OK ENOUGH!!!" Minerva shouted out seemingly annoyed with Harry's ongoing nonsense

"Harry James Potter, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Minerva asked

"H-Harry Potter? Youse not Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a great wizard, vanquisher of he-who-must-not-be-named" Dobby said timidly.

"Why on earth did people start calling him that?" Harry asked suddenly "He-who-must-not-be-named? I mean… was his name just hard to pronounce or what? We had an Indian lad like that back in my old primary school, we just called him Rusty… why couldn't you do that? EH!!?… then again… 'the Dark Lord Rusty'? Not really very scary is it?" Harry asked

"Anyway enough talk want to test out this new mouth, gotta try all kinds of new things, pizza, chips, beans, bacon, sausages, chicken, burgers, carrots, ice cream, rice, noodles, spaghetti, chocolate !!!" Harry suddenly screamed in pain and fell to the ground holding his head.

"Harry what's wrong?!!" Hermione said urgently as she kneeled down to Harry.

"I… I don't know… my head, it hurts and I don't know why…" Harry said while holding his head.

"Come on, we'll get you to the hospital wing…" Tonks said as she held his arm and tried to pull him up.

"You won't be able to help him" came a voice at the kitchen entrance, everybody looked u to see the Doctor standing there with his hands in his pockets, they had seen him in the great hall but really didn't pay him much mind.

"Who are you?" Tonks asked suspiciously

"Oh sorry, I'm the Doctor" he said while holding up the psychic paper for them all to see while moving towards Harry. "Ok, now listen to me Harry, I know what's happening to you and I know how to help you but I need you to trust me"

"What… what's happening to me?" Harry asked

"Your mind is burning… trying to process more information than it can handle, I can help you but you need to trust me… otherwise you'll be brain-dead within the hour…" the Doctor said urgently.

"Why… why should I trust you?…" Harry asked suspiciously while trying to hold back the pain.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he took Harry's hand and placed two of Harry's fingers on his own wrist and waited for a moment. Harry felt the Doctor's pulse for a moment before his eyes widened.

'_Four beats… two pulses… two hearts…'_

"… Ok… I'll give you the benefit of the doubt…" Harry said

"Thank you" the Doctor said with a smile "Now, Dobby right? You can transport yourself while inside the wards of Hogwarts yes?" the Doctor asked and the house elf nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Fantastic now I need you to transport me and Harry to the grounds outside, there's a little blue box with the word police on it, take us there."

"But… this is not Harry Potter… is not is not is not!" Dobby said defiantly

"Dobby! I am Harry!" Harry said roughly.

"Youse is not!" Dobby with stubbornly

"Really, then how would I know this… five years ago, when I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing you, you asked me what you could do to repay me… and I said you could do one thing… and that one thing was… Never, try to save my life again" Harry said with a smile

Dobby looked at Harry with wide eyes

"Harry Potter!!!" Dobby shouted with a smile.

"Dobby, we have to go now!!!" the Doctor said urgently.

Dobby didn't wait another moment, he grabbed the Doctor and Harry and disappeared with a loud pop, much to the chagrin to the others.

The three reappeared exactly where the Doctor said, right outside the Tardis, the Doctor jumped up and unlocked the doors, he then leaned down, grabbed Harry's arms and dragged him into the Tardis.

"Sorry, no time for gentle" the Doctor said before dropping Harry inside the entrance and slamming the Tardis doors shut before running to the control console.

He flipped half a dozen switches and they were off. Outside the Tardis, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Tonks and Minerva ran out of the entrance hall just in time to see the Tardis disappear.

* * *

Harry sat up and put his back against the wall in order to see his surroundings, he spotted the Doctor near a control console in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"… I told you, I'm the Doctor" he answered

"You have two heart… just like me…" Harry said weakly

"Yeah… that's because you and I are the same… the same race…" the Doctor said weakly

"What do you mean the same race? You mean we're not human?" Harry asked

"No we're not… well, you used to be but something changed… somehow, I don't know how but somehow you had Time Lord DNA in you… that's what let you regenerate to save your life… and when you regenerated it looks like you became a full blood Time Lord, hence the two hearts"

"Time Lord?…" Harry asked said with an air of familiarity

"Time Lords… aliens… for the planet of…"

"Gallifrey…" Harry interrupts as the name came to him "… in the cluster of Casterberus… how do I know that?" Harry asked

"Genetic memory… that's a bad sign, we need to hurry up" the Doctor said as he flipped a few more switches and sped them up.

"Doctor… what's happening to me right now? Why does my head hurt?" Harry asked as his head throbbed in pain.

"You're an adult Time Lord but that's not a good thing, your mind is trying to do too much at once but large portions of your brain are dormant… when every Time Lord is eight they are taken to look into the Untempered Schism, it's a gap in time and space, lets you look right into the Time Vortex… by looking into that Vortex those dormant parts of your brain awaken…" the Doctor explained.

"So… all I have to do it look into this… Schism right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Usually yes, but you can't… the Untempered Schism is on Gallifrey and Gallifrey is time locked… but, this ship is the best ship in the universe, it can travel through time and space, I don't need the Untempered Schism to see into the time vortex"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
